Pain from Leaving
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Angelius left Drakath and her other friends to become a prisoner for an old friend. She never expected to be saved by them especially with the pain she had caused. Being sent to the dungeon cause of her betrayal, will she ever get to say sorry?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DragonFable characters other than my own (Angelius)**

**I'm just starting ou. Hope you'll like this one though**

* * *

><p>Sitting at the center of her prison cell, she hummed to herself watching the crescent moon from the window. Her entertainment.<p>

She heard the creak of the door opening letting the cold night's breeze into the dungeon and into her cell. She huddled herself together to keep warm. Her tattered black and red dress didn't provide much warmth.

Whoever opened the dungeon's entrance wasn't the prison guard for she didn't hear any turning of keys. The one who entered forced the door open.

As the footsteps neared her, she heard a familiar clinking of armor. She smiled to herself as she guessed her visitor's identity. She almost flinched when he heard his voice again. But it was cold and icy, not the usual warm and friendly

"Hey, how've you been?"

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while**_

She didn't need to turn around for she already knew who it was. She wanted to see him again, to say sorry. He'll laugh it off and they can go back to the usual. But she knows it won't happen. Her guilt is the one stopping her from apologizing and saying those three words she wanted to him. She hurt him. Badly

She gave a small nod, "You?"

_**You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why**_

She glanced and saw him flinch. From the cold wind or from her question, she doesn't know. She hid her smile from him. His reaction whenever she caught her off-guard was a proof he was still the same. The same person who made her fall. The one she's been thinking about in Warlic's tower. The one she left that night

"Are you here to ask me if I stole the Light Orb?" she asked when he didn't answer

His face turned icy once again as he leaned on her prison's bars

"But you didn't. Warlic did"

She giggled, her back still facing him

"How could you be sure?"

He gritted his teeth, anger eminent in his face as he answered, "I know you well enough…Angelius

_**Cause the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die  
><strong>_

She flinched as he heard those words…and her name. The pain she felt grew bigger. She fought back the tears trying to fall as her feelings for him came flooding to her at the same time.

"Sorry…Drakath", she said in a soft voice. Angelius was hoping he didn't hear it but Drakath's reaction, eyes widening and body frozen still, clearly says he heard it

"Sorry? For what?"

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time.**_

"For leaving me behind? For not saying anything? For going with Warlic? For all the weeks we've been searching for you?"

Her guilt twinge for everything Drakath said. Angelius' heart breaks everytime his icy voice says the truth.

"For endangering us? For deciding on your own?"

Drakath continued pouring out his emotion, gripping the cell bars tighter and tighter. She covered her ears, trying to block his voice. Angelius doesn't it anymore because her guilt will become bigger and she may not really be able to say those words again. The words she barely says.

_**These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**_

She continued covering her ears. Her tears threatening to fall. She didn't want to cry in front of him and tried her best to hold back.

"For making me worry?", Drakath's eyes softened as he looked at her form closely. She was shivering in the dark. At first, he thought she was cold so he continued

"For…!", Angelius suddenly sobbed, Drakath felt a familiar twinge in his heart as he whispered the reamaing words, "…hurting me…"

She wasn't able to control it. All the tears, all the guilt she'd been holding ever since she left him came flooding out all at once. All her times chained at Warlic's tower, she wished for nothing but to see him again, explain why she left him that night and she promised to tell him once again.

"Drakath, I-", angelius sobbed once again. Drakath loosened his grip on the bars and watched her cry.

"I love you Drakath" , she said through her sobs. Angelius felt better as she told him once again

_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall**_

"Damn!", he cursed under his breath and punched the brick wall. Angelius turned around, her silky black hair sweeping against the floor as he punched the wall again. Drakath turned to face her, his sky blue eyes meeting her own icy ones.

"Don't say that when you left me". Drakath said, his voice trembling and his own tears threatening to fall.

He leaned on the wall, lowered his head and placed a hand on his face.

"Don't say that when you left me"

_**And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**_

"I had to"

"Why"

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time**_

Angelius sat on the floor, guilt welling up inside her.

"Why did you leave me?", he asked once again.

She hesitated. Angelius wasn't sure if she should tell him, but she also felt the right thing to do. She took a deep breath, "Warlic had control…"

"Of what?"

"My powers…that can destroy you…"

"Destroy me? Angelius, if that was true, he should have done it a long time ago…", he kneeled at the shivering girl, "..besides it's your powers"

"Drakath, even I don't know the extent of my powers…"

He didn't respond. Angelius started to regain her composure. Drakath sighed, "So you'd prefer me to suffer"

"Didn't you think I suffered?"

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<strong>_

"The days I spent in that tower, all I could think about was you"

_**And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<strong>_

As she recalled her times at the tower, she can't help let her tears fall again. She buried her face in her hands and continued, "Warlic said if I go with him, he'll teach me about it and if I don't, he'll control my powers and destroy Lore. I thought it would be easy for me to leave you but I was wrong. I missed you and the others. I spent my time thinking about you. The thought of you and the others safe was my only motivation."

Drakath's face softened as he slowly understood the situation. He pulled her hands out of her face. Angelius looked up to him.

"I—I know you're angry and I don't expect you to forgive me but Drakath I –-"

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking**_  
><em><strong>Probably mindless dreaming<strong>_

Drakath pulled her closer and kissed her through the bars. Angelius was confused and surprised at first but then she slowly gave in

_**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**_

"I wasn't angry, I was hurt", he whispered as he slowly pulled away

Her conscience strike again. Guilty about the pain she had caused , but Angelius can't help but smile knowing he wasn't angry with her. She hesitantly reached out and gently touched the side of his face.

"I'm really sorry Drakath. I can't change what I did but please understand. I did it for you and the others"

_**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**_  
><em><strong>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<strong>_

Drakath didn't utter any word. She entwined her fingers with his and whispered, "I won't leave again"

_**This is me swallowing my pride**_  
><em><strong>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I go back to December all the time<strong>_

Drakath smiled warmly, "Promise you won't leave me?"

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time

Angelius flashed one of her own usual smile, "Promise"

_**all the time**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tell me what you guys think!

Did you like it or not?


End file.
